


Don't always gotta act tough.

by screamingwriter



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Family, Flirting, Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingwriter/pseuds/screamingwriter
Summary: My take on what happened after yesterdays episode and their stay at the B&B..Some Robert Sugdens flirting and his wanting to welcome Aaron home in a totally different way.And some Robron family loving, aka: Robron being there for Liv after the whole Mill thing.





	Don't always gotta act tough.

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle seeing as im still new to the robron fic world. leave comments though and drop some likes, and if anyone has any fic ideas then send them my way. 
> 
> *no hating on Seb, he's mentioned a few times.*

       "Oi, I've just been around to check on Seb and he's fine so get off that thing and stop fussin'." 

Robert looked up from his phone, he sat up and blew out a breath as his husband entered, a few of their bags in hand. "Was he asleep--" Aaron grunted and threw down the bags on the bed, he crossed his arms and blew out a breath. 

"No, he was not. But I gave him a few cuddles and he was out like a light in my arms. I told Lydia to bring him around in the morning. Now give it here," Aaron said rather promptly, he stuck his hand out. 

Robert typically would have put up a fight and at least tried to get his way, but he needed the rest that Aaron wouldn't shut up about... he did almost get poisoned to death. He hesitated and rolled his eyes after Aaron swooped in and snatched the phone in that moment of hesitation. 

Robert tried to glare but it flattered and he reluctantly sighed and settled down into the bed, pulling the covers up and staring at Aaron who had begun sorting through the bags, "I missed you." He mumbled softly. 

Aaron paused and he blew out a breath, he pushed the bags off the bed and moved to settle into their place. He bit his lip, "I missed you too." Robert smiled, his eyes sleepy. "But you scared the shit out of me... seeing you and then Liv like that." He added, he shuffled over to Robert, the blonde mans face twisting up as the day replayed over and over. 

But they were okay, Roberts family was okay and they were safe and they'd spent enough time being in a state and he needed to lighten the mood in a typical Robert Sugden manner. 

"I wanted to welcome you home a bit differently---- have Liv and Seb out and show you how much I'd missed your face." 

Aaron cracked a smile and he patted his insane husbands leg, "Yeah well you missed your chance of that---seeing how you can barely move and you almost died." Aaron grinned as Roberts face dropped, however it lit up again when he came up with his next usual Robert Sugden remark.

"Exactly why you should be charitable and be ever so gentle with me, Mr. Sugden." 

Aarons eyebrows flew up and he burst out laughing---Robert had been successful in getting that beautiful noise out of his equally beautiful husband.... 

"As persuading as that is, Mr. Dingle---I don't think it’s the best idea, especially with Liv sleeping in the next room." Aaron whispered, he shuffled closer to the tucked up Robert and brought his hand down onto the mans head. His fingers instantly making their way into the blonde locks. "But as soon as everythings settled and you don't look so poorly, we'll come back around and consider it." 

Aaron leaned down and he pressed his lips against Roberts. It was gentle but held a lot of Aarons emotions, the fear of seeing his family in that state and the fear of losing Robert again in the hospital. 

Robert let out a breath when Aaron pulled away, they stared at each other before Aaron pecked his lips again before adding, "We will also reconsider your take on having to be gentle." This dragged a chuckle from Robert, he watched his husband grin and hop off to the shower.

\---------  

        They slept. That’s all. Well Robert tried to sleep but he was unsettled and it seemed someone else was too... he however was surprised when there was a quiet knock on the door. Roberts eyes flickered to Aaron who slept soundlessly. 

"Liv?" 

The girl stood there and Robert at first thought something was wrong, "Is it your head? Are you okay?" She shook her head but still said nothing. Robert frowned, he knew her enough to know that she wasn't okay. 

"Liv--" 

"We could've died, Rob.... if Aaron had come home just a little later then he'd have found us dead."

Robert sucked in a breath and Livs words hit him in the face. It wasn't the first time someone had said something along the lines of it but it was the first time that Liv spoke about what happened without making some joke. 

"But we didn't. We made it out in time." 

Liv swallowed hard, she shifted back and forth on her feet and Roberts heart twisted. He reached for her and gestured for her to come inside the room. When they were inside, Liv watched as Robert climbed back into bed, laying on his side. 

"Well what are you waiting for?" 

Robert held the covers up and he smiled sadly as Liv climbed up into bed and settled herself between him and Aaron. She laid on her back and Robert could imagine her face and how she worked so hard to be tough. 

"I know I've been focused on Seb and what could've happened to him but I thought about you too."

Livs chest rose and then fell. 

Robert blew out a breath, "I'm fuzzy on what went down but we had a row, didn't we?" Liv nodded. "I've tried to not think about us, because it freaks me out thinking about the fact that the last thing I'd done was accuse you of something and have a go at you." He admitted, he had been worried about Seb yeah and if he'd been in the Mill. 

But he also had been thinking about Liv and how he woke up in hospital saying that the Mill had a carbon monoxide leak---and that Liv had ended up with stitches and a concussion. He remembered the doctors and nurses going on about his well being but Liv had been unconscious? They'd stuck the mask over his face again and he slipped out of consciousness. 

"It really freaks me out, Rob." Liv whispered. She glanced over at Rob who sighed and nodded his head. Yeah it really was freaky and when you thought about it, terrifying. 

"We're okay though, luckily you storming out after my attempt at grounding you, saved you from more exposure. So for once, I'm glad you didn't listen to me." 

Liv tried for a laugh but she failed and instead her body shook with sobs. Robert reached over and he threw his arm over the girl, she didn't pull away but instead cried. And maybe he realized now that Liv had gone through a lot... prison, and losing Gerry. 

She was bound to crack. 

"Did I hear something about Rob trying to ground you?"

Robert peeked his head up as his husband decided to turn around, his sleepy eyes blinked and he threw an arm as well over Liv, his hand resting against Roberts. 

"It was pathetic really, a real laugh actually. He pointed and everything." Liv said through her tears, she laughed somewhere in between. 

Robert smiled, he moved closer to the girl and laid his head against her shoulder. Aaron copied his movements and they laid tucked against Liv. 

"It's okay to be scared, you muppet. Don't always gotta act tough," Aaron murmured. 

Robert only nodded, he really wasn't sure how they fit so comfortably. Especially since Robert and Aaron both were bloody grown men who weren't small and Liv who wasn't small either. But they laid there and they held eachother.

Their family was safe and that was all that mattered. 


End file.
